Childhood Memories of a Young Boy Named Roxas
by Xeroana
Summary: Roxas and Axel were just young when they got seperated. But then one day they realize they are childhood friends. Will they still be friends? Or something else? Rated T
1. Flashbacks

hi! i know... its probably like omg its long! wow she must be good. im just a beginner. and truth be told. (sadly) im no good at lemons... soo until i get better, which im trying, no lemons. so if you want to kill me, please do so. :D but make it slow and painful. XD jk. anyways enjjoooyyy!!

.

Xeron

a.k.a. Kuresan

--

The blonde haired boy ran by the red haired boy, giggling. "Tag your it!" He continued to run in the lush green grass, and hid behind a tree, stiffling his giggles. He peeked over and saw no sign of the red haired boy. He turned around and saw him in his face.

"Tag your it, Roxas!" The red haired boy poked him, and ran off, leaving roxas on the tree giggling. He ran and ran as Roxas chased him. Finally he tripped on something and lay there on the ground, laughing so hard his face was red. Roxas stood over him, his hands on his hips, giggling. "Axel you are as red as your hair!" He laughed and layed down next to him.

"So what did you trip over?" Roxas asked, leaning on his elbow now, looking at Axel. He loved the way Axel's green eyes danced in the sunlight. Axel looked over at him and looked at his face. "You know, i really don't know." He sat up and looked at something that sparkled in sunlight, laying on some blades of grass. He picked it up with two fingers and held it up to the sunlight.

The ring was a bluish green. It was crystal clear and it sparkled in the sun. Axel looked behind him to roxas and giggled when the dancing lights landed on roxas' blue eyes. The two colors mixed and made such a perfect color. Axel giggled and took roxas' right hand. He put the ring on his 2nd finger and let go of his hand.

Roxas held up his hand and looked at it. "Aww, gee thanks axel!" He smiled at his red haired friend and stood up streching. "It's getting dark. My mom is probably calling me." He held out his hand to help Axel up.

Axel took his hand and pulled himself up. "You want me to go home with you? Or do you want to walk alone?" Axel let go of the blonde's hand and grinned. Roxas nodded. "Sure you can but your mom might be worried too..." Axel shook his head. "Nah she won't. I might be 9 years old but damnit that old hag can't boss me around." By now he was doing a heroic stance and pointing to himself, grinning. Roxas giggled when Axel cussed. "Ok well then let's go!"

They began thier walk into town from the big green field. The wind was blowing and blew through both of the boy's hair. Thier hair was still somewhat short so it didn't blow much hair. After about 15 minutes of aimless chatting and poking, they reached town. Roxas turned to Axel and hugged him. "Thanks Axel. Be careful on your way home! Thanks for the ring again!" Axel nodded and hugged him back. After the embrace, axel turned around and headed back into the field, after waving to Roxas.

Roxas walked along the stone pebbles and torwards his house. He opened his door and groaned when he smelled the alcohol. He slammed to the door and instantly regretted it. His mom came around the corner with some empty boxes. "What the hell are you doing here so late, Roxas? I told you to be here Half an hour ago! You can't do a damn thing right! Go pack up your damn room we're moving again!" She threw a few boxes at him and walked off after taking a swig of her alcohol which was on the table.

Roxas threw the boxes down as tears started to form. They were moving again, and he just made new friends. How would he tell them goodbye now? He ran to his room, ignoring the clothes and piles of poop in the floor. He landed on his bed, letting his tears flow freely. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed a few clothes on his floor and shoved them into his dirty clothes bag. His mom had thrown the boxes into his room while he was crying, and so he picked them up and started putting stuff into it.

After he was done, he lay on his bed and cried some more. He layed in the darkness, thinking about all his friends. Axel, Hayner, Pence, and Ollette. He liked them all, they were good friends and he hated to leave without saying goodbye. He let more tears flow freely down his face as he heard a knock on his window. He wiped his eyes hurridley and sat up.

Axel stood at his window grinning like a maniac.Roxas slowly got up and opened his window, crawling out. He knew that his mom was probably passed out somewhere on the couch. He looked at the red haired boy and hugged him. "Axel we're moving! I don't want to leave everyone! I don't want to!" Axel looked down at the boy who was a bit shorter than him, seeing as he was only 2 years younger. He hugged Roxas back, a tear escaping his own eye.

"Aw.. Roxas im sorry buddy. Listen, I'll find you one day and we will be buddies again! I'll even find your other buddies too ok? What are thier names? Hater, Punch, and Omlette?" Roxas giggled and looked up, knowing axel was only doing that to cheer him up. "It's Hayner, Pence, and Ollette silly!"

Axel grinned. "Yea i know buddy. Listen just remeber me and It'll be fine ok?" Roxas nodded, then heard his mom cursing angrily. "My mom's awake now, i better pretend to be asleep. Goodbye, Axel." Roxas waved, new tears forming, and crawled inside the window again. He layed in his bed and waited for the next day to come, with dread.

--

Roxas sat on the smelly bus once again. He put in his earphones and turned to a random song. He looked out the window and watched the scenery fly by. Finally the bus stopped at the stop he needed to get off. He sighed and grabbed his bag, then walked off. When the bus drove away, he turned and walked across the street to his school. He walked in, waving to a few people he knew.

"Hey Roxy!" Someone with brown spikes and blue eyes came running up to him. He was wearing a shirt that said 'Proud Member of Debate' and some blue jeans. "Hey! Where are you headed?"

Roxas looked at him and waved. "Hey Sora. Im going to the office. I have to get another major. I hate being a library assistant. I'm sure Riku can change my classes for me..." He continued to walk, his blond spikes bouncing with every step, with Sora walking beside him. "So what new class are you going to get?" Sora asked him. He was being very nosey today.

"I dont know maybe art. It sounds easy and i guess it'll get me outta college right?" He grinned and opened the door to the office. He walked in and went to the counter, Sora walking beside him. "Um excuse me, miss? Is Riuk here today?" A girl with long red hair that went to the middle of her back turned around. She was wearing a teacher's uniform. "Oh, hey roxas!" She waved and looked back. "Yea he's here!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "So when did you start becoming an office assistant, Kairi?" Sora giggled and loked behind Kairi as a silver haired boy approached. He was also wearing a teacher's uniform. Sora jumped the counter, almost knocking Kairi down, and glomped Riku.He fell down, and looked up grinning. "Gee sora, your awfully excited to see me today. Did you miss me over fall break?" Sora grinned and nodded, as Roxas walked over. He stood above them laughing.

"Hey Riku' think you could change my class? I hate being a library assistant." Riku nodded and pushed sora off. He walked over to a computer and typed for a few. "Ok Roxas, what class do you want?" Roxas looked to Sora, and the brown haired boy nodded. "Art would be fine." Riku nodded and typed a few things, then turned around. "Ok all done. now leave i have...er.. buisness to attend to." He smirked and looked over at Sora, who was now resting comfortably on the couch.

Roxas waved to the both of them and walked out. When he passes by the window, he caught a glimpse of what 'buisness' Riku had to attend to with Sora on the couch. He chuckled and started to walk to his new class, Art. He opened the door and looked around. He saw an empty seat in the back next to his friend, Demyx.

Demyx waved, and pulled his fiingers through his messy mullet. He grinned and waved at Roxas as he took a seat next to him. "Hey roxy what are you doing here in this class?" Roxas turned to look at him, waving. "I got transferred here. Hated my other class." Demyx nodded and jumped to sit on the desk. "So guess who the teacher is?" He asked roxas, an evil smile playing upon his lips. Roxas shrugged. "Umm... your boy toy?" Demyx nodded. Correct! Roxas sighed and looked at his fingers.

On his right hand on the 2nd finger, there was a crystal ring. He akways liked that ring and can't remeber how he got it. He kept it though, because everytime he thought about throwing it away, he felt guilty, like someone important gave it to him. He looked up as someone with pink hair walked in. The teacher cleared his throat and gave an evil look at Demyx. The mullet boy sat in his seat obdiently. "I see we have a new student today! It's Roxas!" Marluxia cheered and laughed, the rest of the class laughing as well.

Then the class grew silent when they heard a knock on the door. The principal walked in along with a guy who had amazing red spiky hair and blazing green eyes. Those eyes scanned the room and settled on roxas. He walked to an empty desk in the front of the class and sat down. Roxas felt something inside him, like he knew this person, when those amazing green eyes looked at him.

A few minutes later, Demyx waved a hand in front of his face. "Roxas buddy you ok?" Roxas snapped out of his state of blankness and looked at his friend. "Yea, im ok. Why do you ask?" Demyx grinned and gestured behind him. "Because, besides you being new, the _other _new kid is also my art partner." Roxas looked to where Demyx was pointing and sucked in a breath. The red haired guy's were so amazingly green. Instantly Roxas looked down to his ring, which reminded him of his eyes and the new kid's eyes, fused together.

The red haired guy looked to where Roxas was looking and smiled. "Nice ring. My name's Axel. And you are...?" Instantly when Roxas heard the name, a memory came back. He never knew the memory exsisted, It just came out of nowhere.

_"Axel you are as red as your hair!" Roxas was standing over a kid with short red hair. He was laughing at the kid beneath him, who was bright red from..._

Roxas shook his head and looked at Axel. He held out his hand and shook it. "Im Roxas. nice to meet you." Demyx giggled like a schoolgirl and gave roxas a note. Roxas opened it and read it, then laughed.

_**"The new kid is kind of cute, you know?"**_

Roxas folded the note and stuck it in his pocket. "Demyx, Marluxia might get mad if he finds out..."

Demyx roared with laughter, causing Marly to look at them in the back. Sure he was teaching a lesson but he didnt mind it if they all talked, since they were Demyx's friends. "Roxy, Marly never gets mad at me, dontcha know?" Roas grinned, nodding at the theory. "I guess your right." Axel looked at them both, a happy gleam in his eyes. "The teacher is your..." Demyx turned to axel and nodded. "Yep. For 3 years now it's quite nice." Roxas shook his head, a smirk forming. "You are so crazy, dem-dem." Deymx turned to look at him, a playfull furry in his eyes. "Don't call me that!" They all laughed.

--

k there u have it. i tried. more chapters coming soon! winky face NOW! click the review button? pluuhheaze?

a noob always needs reviews!

:D

:3

woo faces!

a rose for all who review it.


	2. Friendship

Grwar.. I wish more poeple would review. I want to be good. Oh i recently read a story. It has 28 chapters but i read the 28th one a few minutes ago. I cried. it was ...delicoious bbut i hope its not finished. it cant end that way. if you know what im talking about, then yay for you

YOU GET A BRWNIE!

now heres the 2nd chapter...but im not sure how to go on anymore?

and sorry its taken so long. for those that watched it.

Im a procrastinator. soo yea.... sorry...

~~Kuseran

...........................

It has been a week, and already Roxas was more friendlier with Axel than he was with Sora, Riku, and Demyx. But there was always something that kept nagging in him the back of the head, and often a lot of Deja vu, but he couldn't place it, so he shrugged it off. He was thinking about his ring when Axel came up behind him and hugged him. "Hey Roxas, buddy."

Roxas turned around, startled, as Axel let go. He smiled. "Hey Axel, whatsup?" Axel laughed and looked down at his short blonde haired friend. "Just going to the beach to meet some friends! Wanna come?" Roxas looked at Axel. He was wearing some swim trunks with flames on them and a towel around his neck that was black with blue flames. He grinned and nodded. "Wait here!"

He ran to his room, but he was unaware Axel followed him. He walked in and started to undress, taking off his shirt, then his boxers and then his pants. He was starting to put on his Swim trunks when Axel, leaning in his doorway, made a soft groan. Roxas turned around, his trunks on now, and blushed. "Axel...were you watching me?" Axel grinned and walked out. "Let's go roxas buddy!" Roxas, feeling very weird now, grinned and followed him.

Axel was running to the beach, Roxas following close behind. Suddenly he skidded to a stop and Roxas bumped into him, sending Axel flying over the small cliff into the ocean below. Roxas laughed and looked over the edge. Axel's red hair stood out above all the water. Roxas laughed then, his eyes went blank as he remebered...

_It was the summer Roxas had just moved to Twilight Town. He was about to jump into the local swimming pool, when a red haired kid bumped into him. He fell into the water and looked up, laughing. The red haired kid was also laughing and jumped in after him. "Sorry! Hey im Axel!" Roxas giggled and held out his hand. "It's ok. Im...."_

He shook his head and looked down again. He stood up and jumped over the cliff, falling about 2 stories, and landing in the 5 ft deep ocean water, laughing with Axel. Suddenly, Axel swam away, towel and all, to go to the beach. Roxas followed him. When they got to the beach, Axel got out and shook his towel free. He layed it on the sand, then turned around. Roxas was standing in the shallow water and grinned. Axel ran, and headbutted him into the water.

"HEY AXEL! IS THAT YOUR NEW BUDDY?!" Axel turned around to see a silver haired guy, a blue haired guy with a scar on his face, followed by demyx, an emo looking blue haired guy, and a big, tough bronzed haired guy. Roxas sat up and noticed a few people. "HEY! COME ON IN THE WATER IS GREAT!" Axel yelled back, standing up to greet them. Roxas sat up in the water to watch quietly.

The emo looking guy came over laughing as the silver haired one pushed him. The others followed.

The guy with the scar ran into the water and stopped in front of Roxas. "Hey there im Saix!" Demyx followed behind Saix grinning. "This is puppy!" Saix chuckled and layed down in water, pretending to swim like a dog. The silver haired guy pushed the emo guy up and ran to get the broned haired guy.

"I-i'm..Zexion." Zexion looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. Axel chuckled. "I just met them, but they are all nice. The silver haired one is Xemnas and the guy he is pushing is Lexeaus. They are all in my Gym class." Saix xhuxkled and poked Roxas in the side. Roxas squeeled and jumped out of the water. Everyone laughed and started to poke Roxas in his side. Axel stood back watching everyone, looking at the ring Roxas was wearing.

Axel walked up and pushed everyone playfully into the shallow ocean. He grabbed Roxas' hand and looked at the ring. "A-Axel what are you doing?" Stammered the blonde haired boy. Axel took the ring off and held it up. The light from the sun made a color come out of the ring. The light just happene to dance on Roxas' eyes. Roxas gasped and held his head.

Axel grabbed Roxas hand and put the ring. He grinned at Roxas, knowing it was familar. Roxas looked up at his red haired friend. "_This is a memory! No, it's real... then why...?" _Roxas stood up and looked at Axel. "Y-you... we... friends?" Axel grinned and nodded. By now everyone was watching quietly. Demyx stepped up to them and grinned. "You too already knew each other before Axel came?" Roxas was shocked, and just nodded. Axel grinned and put an arm around the blonde's shoulder, and made a 'knuckle sandwich' with his hand. "You bet!"

Roxas looked up, shrinking away when Axel rubbed his fist against his hair. "You knew? Why didn't you say anything?" Axel grinned and looked down. "I wanted you to remeber on your own." Saix tackled Xemnas at this point, who collieded into Zexion, who pushed Lexeaus over, who fell on Axel, who fell on Roxas. Roxas looked up. "G-get off...em...you fat people!" Everyone laughed and got off. "Hey it's getting dark!" Xemnas pointed out, and motioned for everyone to follow him. They all followed him to thier dorms.

..........................

all i have to say is PLAH


	3. Fun Times

Heyz. yea so this one is probably a tad longer. im suffering from writers block so it might be a while before a good chapter pops up.

i attemtped a tad of shoneni....so... enjoy??

yea and...hm..............

reviews please?

if so you get....VIRTUAL POCKY!

hehehehe

and a glomp. XD

~~Kuseran

-----------------------------------

Roxas was in his room studying his history homework. He found it odd that his teacher Xemnas, the guy he also met at the beach, always talked about darkness and how he was going to rule the world one day. He was studying the elements of darkness when Axel came in. Roxas looked up and waved. "Hey there Axel! Whats up?"

Axel chuckled and ran a hand through his red spikes. In his other hand was an envolope. He threw it at Roxas. "Here read it." Roxas picked it up and opened it. He read it. "Oh wow, a party? Are you going?" Axel nodded and sat on the bed by him. "Yea i got invited. It's in an hour so get ready we will go together."

The blonde nodded and got up to look around his room. He scavenged under a pile of clothes and pulled out a shirt. He slipped it on and followed Axel out the door. They rounded they corner and bumped into Zexion. He looked at them and waved. "You guys goin' to the party?" Axel nodded and wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulder. "Hehe yup we are!" Roxas chuckled and pushed him away.

"Well, Im going to! See you guys in a few!" Zexion walked off to leave Axel and Roxas alone. The halls were empty and when they walked, thier shoes made loud thumping noises. They walked in silence, so when they got there, they were happy for the noise. Xemnas opened the door and gestured for them to come in.

"Hey guys Welcome! Glad you could make it!" Roxas looked around and grinned. Demyx and Marluxia were sitting on the couch, snuggled up. Sora was sitting in Riku's lap on the floor and Saix was sitting on the same couch and Demyx and Marly. He apppeared to be watching T.V. Axel walked in and chuckled. "Looks more like a love fest than a party." Xemnas chuckled and closed the door when Roxas walked in. He sat by Saix and put an arm around his shoulder. "Well maybe it is. Zexion and Vexen will be a little late."

Roxas looked up at Xemnas. "Who's Vexen?" Axel chuckled and turned around to face his short friend. "You haven't met him yet, have you? He is the Pricipal. Im surprsied you haven't met him. Hell im surprised the staff is allowing alcohol and a dorm party. On a school night." Axel chuckled and walked into the kitchen. He came out with a bottle of Vodka and gave it to Xemnas. "Still don't see why you guys allow this.." He smirked and sat down on the floor.

Roxas chuckled nervosly and walked to the kitchen. There were at least 10 bottles of Vodka on the counter. He grinned and walked vack out to find Saix standing up over Axel. "Hey come on let's play a game!" Marluxia looked up and grinned. "What kind of game?" Riku looked up as well with a sparkle in his eyes. "A game where we go into a closet for 7 minutes?" Everyone laughed and stopped when they heard a knock on the door.

Roxas, being closer to the door, opened it to find Zexion and Vexen standing there looking like they came from a funeral. "Come in guys! We are about to play a game." Zexion walked in and went directly to the kitchen. Vexen, however, walked to the back hallway wwithout saying a word. Roxas close the door wondering why they were both so distant. "So really, what game are we playing?" Roxas asked as he ran his fingers through his blonde spikes.

Xemnas chuckled and set the bottle on the floor. "Spin the bottle of course! Everyone sit in a circle around the bottle!" He yelled as he sat down in front of the bottle. Everyone followed him except Roxas, Vexen, and Zexion. Axel looked up when Roxas didn't move an inch. "Aw come one buddy why don't you join in?" Roxas shook his head, being stubborn. "No. Im not playing spin the bottle with a bunch of guys." Axel chuckled and pulled Roxas down. He fell down and landed in Axel's lap. He pushed himself off and glared at Axel. "Fine."

The red head chuckled and looked around. "So who spins the bottle first?" Saix instantly crawled to the bottle and spun it. He chuckled as it went round and round until, it stopped with it pointing at Marluxia. Saix chuckled and went over to the pink haired boy. Xemnas glared as Saix leaned down and gently kissed marluxia on the lips. Marluxiachuckled and pushed him off. Saix grinned and hopped ovre to Xemnas. "You turn Marly!" He said in a cheerful voice as he snuggled against Xemnas. Marluxia grabbed the bottle and spun it. It stopped and pointed at Saix. Marluxia groaned and walked away. "Im outta here." Demyx hopped up and followed him as Marluxia went into a room and closed the door after Demyx went inside.

Nobody noticed where they went, except Roxas. He poked Axel and when Axel looked down, he asked. "Hey, umm, why are they in there?" He asked. Axel chuckled and looked down at his long-lost buddy. "If you hear anything, ignore them." He winked and spun the bottle. It turned around and pointed to Riku. Sora squirmed as Axel stood up.

He walked over to the silver haired boy and gently ran brushed his fingers down his cheek. He slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Riku's. Acting on impulse, Riuk grabbed a fistful or Axel's hair and began to kiss him harder. Axel chuckled and pulled Riku close, deeping the kiss. Riku, caught in the moment, flicked his tounge onto Axel's lips. The red head opened his mouth and they wrestled tounges until Sora broke them apart and glared at Axel.

Axel chuckled nervously, mumbled a sorry, and sat back down. He was as red as his hair. Roxas chuckled at Axel and looked at Riku while he spun the bottle. It pointed to Xemnas and Riku stood up, walked over, and planted a kiss on his hair. He sat back down. "Haha you didn't make out with him this time?" Saix questioned, then laughed as Riku blushed as well.

The game went on and on like this. Always narrowly missing Roxas, which sent him into a fit of giggles and everyone else groaned because he wasn't playing. In the middle they all switched and it went on like this until Sora spun it and it pointed to Roxas. The blond mumbled a few things as Sora walked up shyly.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything." He whispered, and leaned down to perform a stage kiss. Meaning he wasn't actually going to kiss Roxas. After all, he _was _the lead actor in the school. He pulled away as everyone cheered and sat back down beside Saix. Roxas grimaced and leaned up to spin the bottle. And just as luck would have it, It pointed at Axel.

Roxas stood up and slowly walked over to Axel. The red head looked up as Roxas looked down. He shook his head and turned on his heel to run out of the door. Axel stood up and ran after him, leaving everyone in shock. "Wait!" He called out as he chased his friend down the long hall. Roxas kept running and finally stopped and slid down the wall.

Axel stopped beside him and bent over to catch his breath. "R-roxie, why did y-you leave?" Axel asked, then sat down next to him. Roxas looked up and shook his head. "Everyone here is gay." He mumbled. Axel chuckled and pulled Roxas into a bear hug. He pat the boys back. "No, only my friends are." He pulled away and grinned at Roxas._ "And me"_ He thought silently to himself. "Besides they are all taken and won't hurt you. I promise." Roxas looked up at Axel, a little confused. "How did you make friends so fast? Aren't you new here?" Axel chuckled and shook his head. "No, I have been here for a few years. I just happened to get switched to your art class."

Roxas nodded and stood up. "I get it. So your stalking me now?" He questioned. Axel stared at Roxas with a shocked look. Roxas stared back and gaped his mouth open. Axel chuckled and started to walk off. "No, Im not stalking let's go. It's almost 2 am and I'm tired." He replied, as Roxas followed behind him. "Yea let's go."

--------------------------

-_- shutup i can't write perfectly. i fail at use of different words and it's dull. there are probably a lot of errors but thats because my free trial of word stopped working!

i hate vista now....

so...

Reviews?

please?

press the button

v v v v v v v v v


End file.
